megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade
Jade is a member of Cossack's Comrades and Alpha Movement. Cossack's Comrades At one point, Jade was a Red Mage from another world. He had long sought after the legendary Blue Materia, which is said to grant seemingly unlimited potential. After finally acquiring it, however, he was thrown into a dimensional nexus, sending him to this world. During the trip, some of Jade imprinted itself into the Blue Materia, causing itself to develop a conciousness of it's own, as well as a physical human form. The result is the being that will be later known as Azure. As for Jade, he eventually came across the Comrades as they were under attack from Ballade and the Met King, who had just killed Sergal. Thanks to him, the two were driven off, and the Comrades offered him a spot on their team to take Sergal's place. Jade gets along quite well with everyone on the team (although Diveman's antics sometimes put the two at odds). Due to his chivalous nature, and tendency to save the damsel-in-distress, he's shown himself as being rather protective of the girls of the team. Possibly due to this, combined with their working together frequently during the Scissor Army insurrection, he and Jet have formed a close, albiet platonic relationship. After Zapper's death, however, Jade started to question his own capability, especially after Mesmerman had brought that fear to the surface back in the Scissor Army war. This eventually leads himself to a confrontation with Azure, this battle being the one that brings his focus back where it belongs. Abilities Pharaoh Shot: Pharaohman gathers energy to create a fireball of varying size. He's got some magical powers with which he can put enough energy into it to the amplify the size and power of the fireball, ranging from the size of a baseball to the the size of a boulder. Small fireballs can be fired fairly quickly while larger ones take a moment to charge up. Pharaoh Wave: Glowing with a brilliant red aura, Pharaoh gathers energy which is released in the form of an intense blast of heat and fire all around him that vaporizes anything within a 10 feet radius. Something like what Heatman can do, but to a far lesser extent. Pharaoh Beam: Pharaoh shoots a red-hot heat ray from his arm cannon that can melt rock and metal like a blowtorch through butter. Sword of Anubis: Pharaohman wields a magnificant sword, modeled after an Egyptian-style sword, but with more modern materials that makes it less succeptable to wear. A jade scarab is mounted on the hilt. The sword can be used on its own or charged with fire. Curse of the King: The snake on Pharaoh's headdress fires a pair of bright green lasers from its eyes. A pretty weak attack, but still good for catching his enemy off guard. Eye of Horus: A shield that Pharaoh can call on to block attacks. Energy attacks that are blocked by the shield can be absorbed, then fired back in a way similar to Enker's Mirror Buster. Alpha Movement Somepoint in the 20XX timeline, Jade decided to try his had at building a robotic servant to help Kalinka. The result was an octopus-shaped robot called j803, or just "Octo". While he tried to give it a personality similar to his own, but after Jay and Silent Bob corrupted him with drugs, booze, and hentai, he became a perverted lech. At the insistance of Jet, Zapper, and Kalinka, Jade eventually buried the robot out behind the citadel. About 100 years later, Sigma discovered the robot after digging it up and remodeled it into Launch Octopus, who took on the name of his creator and pledged his loyalty to Sigma, taking part in his rebellion and eventually being defeated at the hands of Megaman X. Sigma later reconstructed him, though and placed him into the Alpha Movement, under the direction of Boomer Kuwanger. However, Kuwanger soon left on his own, and Launch found himself leading the group, a job he doesn't really take very seriously, much to Vile's ire. He's still a relatively easy-going person for a Maverick, and has little problems getting along with his teammates. He's still retained his perverted nature and is happy to take advantage of a confrontation with one of the female Hunters. Category:Epilogue Characters